Backtracking to Happiness - - - Chapter 4
by ks1
Summary: Read and find out. Please Review!


Backtracking to Happiness ch4  
  
Thanks to May for uploading my fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters.  
Colleges,resturaunts,towns,etc. are all figments of my 'off course'  
imagination.  
  
I am open to suggestions.  
******************************************************************  
  
Shelby turned around to see what Ezra was talking about. She saw Scott  
walking down the trail, a duffel bag over his shoulder. There was something  
different though, he had dyed his hair black, and he looked worn out.  
Scott walked up to the group that was staring at him and managed a smile.  
  
Scott: Do I look THAT bad?  
  
Juliete: No, you just look different, that's all.  
  
Scott: That's nice to know.  
  
Everyone gave a little laugh and Scott gave them each a hug, when he got to  
Shelby, he stopped, not knowing what to do.  
  
' Do I hug her?' Scott thought to himself. ' Will she get mad at me if I  
do, or even more mad if I don't.' Scott gives a slight nod to Shelby.  
  
Scott: Hey Shelby.  
  
Shelby: Hey Scott.  
  
Shelby felt weird in this situation. ' What do I do?' she asked herself.  
  
Daisy: You can hug her…..  
  
Scott: That's up to her to decide Daisy.  
  
Scott gave Shelby a questioning look. He was glad Daisy had broken the  
silence, but he wasn't sure if that was the best way to do it. Scott noticed  
Shelby was trying to avoid making eye contact with him. She was looking at  
the ground and kicking at some dirt. ' Ah, what the heck' he told  
himself. Scott leaned over to give Shelby a hug. This surprised her but  
pleased her at the same time.  
  
Scott: I missed you too, Shelby. *Scott whispered in her ear.*  
  
Shelby did her best to hold back a smile. ' Maybe Scott hasn't totally  
forgotten about me after all' she tells herself. Scott pulls back from her,  
puts his hands in his pockets, and looks at the group.  
  
Daisy was watching this whole thing take place. 'Maybe the two love birds  
will get back, you never know.' She told herself. ' Maybe it's fate.'  
  
Everyone was a bit surprised and didn't know what to say. They all had  
expected Shelby and Scott to totally blow each other off. "Maybe there's  
still hope for those to after all," Peter whispers into Sophie's ear.  
"There's always room for hope Peter," she says right back. Peter just gave  
her a smile. Shelby noticed this.  
  
Shelby: Are we having a moment here between you two? We'll be happy to leave  
you alone.  
  
Sophie and Peter just gave her a little smirk/smile.  
  
Ezra: Well no offense or anything, but I need to go take a load off.  
  
Sophie: Wait one second.  
  
Everyone was picking up their luggage, but turned around when Sophie said  
this.  
  
Sophie: Scott, how did you find out? I never got up with you.  
  
Scott gave a suspicious look, but then walked over and gave Ezra a pat on the  
back.  
  
Scott: Oh, I had a call from my buddy here. He had to talk some sense in me.  
  
Peter: Good to see he did.  
  
Sophie: Hold it! Ezra, why didn't you tell us you had talked to Scott.  
  
Ezra gave a shrug and smile.  
  
Ezra: You didn't ask.  
  
Sophie: Why I outta………  
  
Everyone gave out a little laugh.  
  
Peter: Well, here are some plans Sophie and I were thinking of. You guys all  
go and get settled in, then we can meet at Rusty's for dinner around six. Kat  
won't be here until Wednsday, because her and Hank already had plans. She  
said she can't wait to see you guys though. Sound good?  
  
Juliete: Yippy! I can't wait. We are all going to stay here like a family  
again.  
  
Shelby looked at Juliete  
  
Shelby: She'll never change.  
  
Peter: Not now. Listen up! David and I here were talking about a little game  
we all could play while we're here. We can all talk about it over dinner.  
Now everyone can get settled in. Umm…Rosie, do you mind bunking with the  
girls?  
  
Rosie: Oh no, not at all. I don't want to impose though…….  
  
Sophie: Nonsense, the more the merrier.  
  
Daisy: *dryly*Yeah, we don't bite. Most of us anyway……..  
  
  
Shelby: Daisy, you'll never change.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* I know, and it's a good thing.  
  
Shelby: *sarcasticaly* Your telling me!  
  
Auggie: Well, I'm beat. The plane ride was terrible. I'm going to hit the  
sack man. Someone wake me up before dinner huh?  
  
Scott: Sure thing muchacho  
  
Auggie went over and gave Scott a hand shake.  
  
Auggie: It's really good to see you again meat.  
  
Scott: Likewise.  
  
Peter: Well then, Sophie and I will see you at Rusty's a little later.  
  
Shelby: Oh, you two want to spend some time ALONE huh?  
  
Peter and Sophie just gave a smirk, while the rest of the Cliffhangers  
laughed. Rosie had no idea what they were talking about so she was  
dumbfounded.  
  
Sophie: Looks like Daisy isn't the only one who hasn't changed.  
  
Shelby just picked up her bags, gave a little smirk, and started walking to  
the dorm. She gave Sophie a little wave not even looking at her.  
Everyone else followed Shelby's lead, still laughing over her comment.  
  
Peter and Sophie just stood there, staring at the group.  
  
Peter: She looks good. I thought she would be hurting.  
  
Sophie: This is Shelby we're talking about here Peter, she's strong. Like she  
said, she's through running. She's going to stand up to her fears and  
challenges.  
  
Peter: Scott's a fear?  
  
Sophie: Well duh Peter. She loved him, and she probaly still does, and after  
that hug he gave her……….  
  
Peter: You think the feelings mutual.  
  
Sophie just nodded her head yes.  
  
Peter: Let me guess, women' intuition.  
  
Sophie: Yeah, and plus I saw it with my own eyes. I'm supposed to see this  
stuff.  
  
Peter: Just don't say it out loud ok Sophie. Don't be implying anything.  
  
Sophie: Are you trying to imply something?  
  
Peter: Nope. Lets just hope Scott and Shelby can at least be friends, ok.  
  
Sophie: Ok Peter. Now whats this game you and David were talking about.  
  
Peter: Well, I guess you could say it's a lot like Capture the Flag and a  
Scavenger Hunt.  
  
Sophie: What? I don't think they came down here to play games.  
  
Peter: No, you're right. They came down here to see each other and have some  
fun, and that's what we're gonna do.  
  
Sophie: Ok, lets go then boss.  
  
Peter gave Sophie a kiss, and then they left to go home.  
  
"Scott and Shelby will be more than just friends. I can feel it", Sophie  
tells herself.  
  
Everyone was walking to the dorms. Daisy was walking with Shelby and Juliete,  
David and Rosie had gone on ahead, Auggie, Scott, and Ezra were behind the  
girls.  
  
Auggie: So muchacho, you playing football.  
  
Scott just shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: Some  
  
They arrived in forn of the boys dorm.  
  
Ezra: Home sweet home.  
  
They turned around to see Daisy, Shelby, and Juliete about to go into the  
girls' dorm.  
  
Auggie: See you girls a little before six.  
  
Juliete: Ok Auggie. Bye!  
  
Shelby:*bye* We're just about 25 feet away, what's up with this bye thing?  
  
Juliete: I plan on talking with you all until six. That's a few hours away.  
  
Daisy:*bye* Don't worry, if you miss him, you can go seem him. We won't be  
sad if you leave.  
  
Shelby: not a bit.  
  
Juliete gave a little smirk and just walked into the dorm. David was  
showing the place to Rosie  
  
Shelby: What are you doing in here David? This is the girls dorm?  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticaly* Is there something we don't know about you?  
  
David just gave a little smirk.  
  
Shelby: Then get out.  
  
Daisy: Yeah, we'll treat Rosie here well. We won't tell her TOO many bad  
things about you.  
  
David: Rosie, don't listen to anything they say, unless it's good of course.  
  
Rosie just gave him a little smile.  
  
Juliete: Don't listen to them Rosie. They are just being mean.  
  
Shelby: Good observation Queeny.  
  
David: Well, I'm outta here before the cat fight starts.  
  
David gave Rosie a kiss, then went out the door.  
  
Juliete: Why are you two acting like this? You are adults now?  
  
Daisy and Shelby went to their old beds, plopped down on them, and started  
laughing.  
  
Rosie: What is so funny?  
  
Juliete: Forgive them. They are just weird.  
  
Rosie slightly nodded her head.  
  
Rosie: Well, I'm going to take a walk. I'll see you all a little later.  
  
Daisy sat up and tried to start laughing.  
  
Daisy: I know what you're thinking Rosie. 'It must be temporary insanity.'  
You're wrong, it's just us.  
  
Shelby: *sarcasticaly* and our WEIRD ways.  
  
Rosie: Ok, bye now.  
  
Daisy and Shelby started laughing again, harder than the first time.  
  
Juliete: What's so funny? You are adults, act like them.  
  
Daisy and Shelby eventually sat up. Tears running down their cheeks from  
laughing so hard.  
  
Juliete: Mind explaining what I missed?  
  
Shelby: Juliete, we're at Horizon. We're supposed to be teenagers again. Have  
some fun loosen up.  
  
Daisy: Yes, we'll only be here a little while, enjoy it, be your old annoying  
self again.  
  
Juliete tried to act hurt  
  
Juliete: Well thanks.  
  
Shelby: She didn't mean it exactly like that…………Ok she did, but we're here to  
see everyone again and have some fun.  
  
Daisy: Let loose. As soon as you leave here, it's back to work, and to being  
civilized.  
  
Juliete: I guess you're right. We can just have fun. We can stay up late like  
we used to, sneak out past curfew………..  
  
"Darn, I did it again" Juliete thought to herself. " Shelby has no one to  
sneak out with, she's gonna kill me for saying that."  
  
Daisy and Juliete just sat there waiting to see what Shelby would do.  
  
Shelby: You forgot to mention sneaking into the boys' dorm at night.  
  
Daisy and Juliete let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Shelby: I know what you guys are thinking.  
  
Juliete and Daisy both looked at her curiously.  
  
Shelby: I'm not gonna let Scott spoil my fun. Just forget about it all, ok?  
  
Daisy and Juliete both nodded their heads.  
  
Daisy: Well, lets start unpacking. We got a long night ahead of us.  
  
Juliete: I wonder if Sophie is going to bunk with us.  
  
Daisy: Probaly. Now stop chatting and get to unpacking.  
  
Shelby: Yes sir!  
  
Shelby layed back on her bad, she wasn't ready to unpack. She had too much on  
her mind.  
  
" I do miss him. Why'd he tell me he missed me? Did he just want everyone to  
think we were cool and weren't going to have war?" Shelby thought to herself.  
" I'll let him make the first move. That's his job. Until then, I'm going to  
be nice to him. Kill him with kindness,"  
************************  
  
In the Boys' Dorm David had just come in. Everyone had picked their old bed  
to sleep in, and they were now unpacking.  
  
Ezra: So Scott, you're 23, how come you still go to a Junior College?  
  
Scott: I don't know. I just started 2 years ago. I spent some time soul  
searching.  
  
Ezra: About Shelby?  
  
Ezra knew he shouldn't have asked this, but he did it on purpose. Scott was  
going to have to talk about it sooner or later, why not sooner? "I'm just  
being a friend", Ezra tells himself.  
  
Scott: About stuff, EZ. Leave it.  
  
Scott was deep in thought about Shelby. He really didn't feel like talking,  
but then again, he didn't want anyone to know he was thinking about Shelby,  
so he had to be nice and not give them the cold shoulder.  
  
Ezra: Ok.  
  
Auggie: Meat, you still playing football  
  
Scott: Nah.  
  
David: Not good enough to play with the big boys?  
  
Scott: Yeah, right.  
  
Ezra and Auggie were surprised that Scott didn't go after David. They  
exchanged a questioning look with each other.  
  
Scott: What about all of you guys. What have you been doing?  
  
Ezra: I'm working with computers at school.  
  
Auggie: I'm not as smart as Ez here, but I'm going to a night college for  
people with dyslexia. I do paintings and stuff like that.  
  
David: Well, not wanting to make you all feel small, but Scott, I am  
vice-president of a school for kids with ADD.  
  
Scott lets out a little laugh.  
  
David: What?  
  
Scott: Nothing, just can't see you doing something like that, that's all.  
  
David: Well, I do. Believe it or not.  
  
Auggie: Well, I need some rest. I ain't never getting on a plane again. Junk,  
those things…..  
  
Ezra: Does Peter just expect us all to take a cab to Rusty's? I hope they  
left the lodge unlocked, we gotta get to a phone.  
  
David: Ah, that'd be just great.  
  
Scott: David, what does Peter have planned for us?  
  
David: It's a game called backtracking.  
  
Scott: Is it all fun and games, or a learning experience?  
  
Ezra: Now you know Peter will NEVER stop teaching us.  
  
Auggie: Yeah man, he knows we all had problems after graduation. That world  
out there is cruel.  
  
David: So touching.  
  
Scott and Auggie both gave David a look.  
  
David: true though, it's rough.  
  
Ezra: Isn't it funny how now that we're back at Horizon we are acting like we  
used to, going at each others throats and all.  
  
Auggie: Yeah. Cool EZ.  
  
David: Nice job Ezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzra.  
  
Ezra just gave David a smirk.  
  
" Yeah, but everything isn't the same", Scott thought to himself.  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
  



End file.
